


Must Be Thursday

by Ravenspear



Series: tumblr wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott is a superhero, and Peter is the worst Lois Lane ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Thursday

Some days, Scott really wished Peter Hale had gone a different route in life and ended up a supervillain.

He usually feels terrible pretty immediately when he finds himself wishing for that, but the fact is that Peter is probably the most evil, conniving, immoral douchebag Scott has ever met, and Scott’s life would be _infinitely_ improved if he could just punch him in the middle of one of his monologues and then drag him off to prison.

As it is, though…

" _Seriously_ , Peter. Could you maybe at least _try_ not to get kidnapped? Maybe just for one week?" Scott sighs as he wipes a bit of ooze off his suit.

Peter looks up from his notepad, smiling despite the fact that he’s hanging upside down, being slowly lowered down towards a vat of acid. "What, and deprive my readers of another thrilling view into the daily life of Beacon City’s favorite crime fighter? That would be a _gross_ violation of my journalistic integrity."

Scott scoffs as he climbs the seemingly purposeless machinery that he starting to suspect is a mandatory thing for up-to-code evil lairs. "'Journalistic integrity?' You write for a gossip magazine."

"The _best-selling_ gossip magazine in the _state_ , thank you very much," Peter replies as Scott climbs onto a platform and starts reeling him in. "Which is, in large part, owed to my ongoing series on the Wolfman and his one-man war on injustice and wickedness and blah blah moralistic nonsense blah blah saving puppies and babies from burning buildings blah blah lots of high definition photos of your spandex clad self." Scott finally pulls him onto the platform and Peter looks up at him with a sly smirk. "And my, what a _fine_ spandex clad self it is."

"Ugh, you’re the _worst_ ," Scott groans, claws slicing through the rope twisted around Peter’s legs.

Peter shrugs and scribbles something on his notepad. "We all need to make a living somehow."


End file.
